The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta fluctuans, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Magic Fire.
The new Hosta was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands, as a whole plant mutation of the Hosta fluctuans cultivar Sagae, not patented, in June, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions and by tissue-cultured microplants in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since January, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.